Season Three
Teen Wolf Season 3 was filmed in Los Angeles, California. The first 12 episodes were completed between December 2012 and May 2013. Production on the final 12 episodes of the season began on July 29, 2013 with principal photography ending on December 19, 2013. Episode 313 debuted on MTV at 10PM EDT on January 6, 2014 and scored the highest ratings of the series to date. Episode 313 debuted on MTV on January 6, 2014. Plot The plot in Season 3 picks up four months after the events of the Season 2 finale, at the beginning of Scott McCall's junior year of high school. Show Creator Jeff Davis explains that the gap was designed to allow the characters to recover from the events of Season 2, to allow them to get back to being normal teenagers again before the next supernatural threat manifests. Cliffhanger elements from Season 2, namely the fates of Boyd and Erica as well as the arrival of the new "Alpha Pack", are resolved. The Season 3(a) story arc focuses on The Alpha Pack's plans for Derek and Scott and a mysterious killer (Darach) that used a dark druid ritual to murder several students, teachers, and others. The Season 3(b) story arc will feature Japanese mythology and will include a new shapeshifting creature. The second half story picks up a few weeks after the events of Lunar Ellipse. According to MTV - : While Scott struggles to find his place as an Alpha, he, Allison and Stiles begin to experience strange side effects as a result of reigniting the power within Beacon Hills. They soon discover that the answer to their problems may be found in a new student named Kira, a girl with remarkable powers of her own. New Opening Credits While the production slightly altered the opening credits for the beginning of Season 3, the package was completely reworked for the winter premiere. Cast Main cast * Tyler Posey as Scott McCall * Crystal Reed as Allison Argent * Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski * Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale * Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Recurring cast * Keahu Kahuanui as Danny * JR Bourne as Chris Argent * Seth Gilliam as Dr. Deaton * Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall * Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski * Ian Bohen as Peter Hale * Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey * Gage Golightly as Erica * Sinqua Walls as Boyd * Bianca Lawson as Ms. Morrell * Orny Adams as Bobby Finstock * Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent * Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris * Shantal Rhodes as Danielle * Michael Hogan as Gerard * Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale * Jill Wagner as Kate Argent * Susan Walters as Mrs. Martin *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Ian Nelson as Young Derek Hale *Meagan Tandy as Mysterious Girl/Braeden *Haley Webb as Darach/Jennifer Blake/Julia Baccari *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Matthew Del Negro as FBI Agent/Scott McCall's Dad *Tom T. Choi as Mr. Yukimura *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate * Todd Stashwick as Mr. Tate * Doug Jones as William Barrow *Brandon Boyce as Doctor/Surgeon *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Skyler Maxon as Corporal Rhys *Matt Shively as Oliver *Aaron Hendry as Brunski/The Nogitsune *Geno Segers as Kincaid *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Parrish *Max Lloyd-Jones as Young Chris Argent *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Silverfinger (Katashi) * The Bloody Beetroots as Himself * Ivonne Coll as Araya * Ivo Nandi as Severo * Stacey Danger as Makeup Artist * Cale Schultz as Combined Twins * Caitlin Custer as Heather * Zelda Williams as Caitlin * Lauren McKnight as Emily * Jeremiah Sutheim as Jared * Rick Otto as Alexander Argent * Mieko Hillman as Deputy Tara Graeme * Madison Blaine McLaughlin as Paige * Delon de Metz as Marco * Alicia Coppola as Talia Hale Episode Guide Marketing/Videos In the 8 months between the end of Season 2 and the debut of Season 3, Teen Wolf and MTV engaged with the audience through photo releases and videos from set as well as online “question and answer” sessions with Executive Producer Jeff Davis. For more on the marketing push and to see the video releases prior to Season 3(a), visit Season 3: Marketing. After Season 3(a) ended in August, interaction with fans from Teen Wolf's official social media channels dried up. In September 2012 there were 22 posts to the Teen Wolf Official Tumblr - in September 2013 we saw only 8. There was only one set video released during the 3(b) hiatus, on November 11. This was followed, one week later, by three "teases" featuring Scott McCall, Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski. A :30 second promo aired in the Fall Season Finale of The Walking Dead on December 1. That was followed on December 2 by a :45 second version of the same promo airing on MTV. The First Trailer for Season 3(b) was released on December 11. Teen Wolf used an online "GIF Puzzle" Game to release the video in four parts throughout the day. More than 20 thousand fans played through the various parts of the puzzle to see the video three hours before it was released to the rest of the world. All who played were entered into a contest to win a trip to the Teen Wolf Set in Los Angeles. The visit will come during filming of Season 4. The date is TBD. On December 17th, a second trailer with some new scenes was released on tumblr. This was followed on December 18th with the release of a third trailer via the MTV Teen Wolf website. Production Jeff Davis remains Executive Producer and Head Writer of the show. MTV's order of 24 episodes for Season 3 is double the 12 episode orders seen for Season 1 and Season 2. Move to Los Angeles Season 3 marks major changes in the show's production. After receiving tax credits from the State of California, production moved from Atlanta, Georgia to Los Angeles, California. In addition to the tax credits, which will reduce the cost per episode, the move is also more convenient for most of the cast and writers as they live in Los Angeles full time. New Locations The change in location means some changes to the sets. Most of the interiors are shot on a sound stage meaning those sets could be shipped whole to the new Teen Wolf Studio in Northridge, California. A significant new interior set, Derek's Loft, was designed and built on site. Exteriors will be different. Palisades Charter High School will double for Beacon Hills High School. Various areas around Los Angeles - Griffith Park, The Westlake area etc will double for the Beacon Hills Preserve, the warehouse district and other familiar Teen Wolf locations. New Teen Wolf Season 3(a)locations included Soledad Canyon Road near Acton, California, a mid-century modern motel in Glendale, California and a loft/event space in downtown Los Angeles known as Majestic Halls. In Season 3(b) the production made use of natural areas within the Malibu Creek State Park (Tapia Co. Park, Hidden Valley Ranch) as well as the neighborhoods of Northridge (Petit Ave, De Celis Place), Granada Hills (Lisette St.) and Westlake (Mary Andrews Clark Memorial Home). Fort MacArthur, a former military base in San Pedro, was used toward the end of the Season 3(b) shoot and they returned to the LA Arts District for some work inside abandoned warehouses. They also shot inside the Los Angeles Police Museum in Highland Park. Scheduling Filming began on December 3, 2012. Production shut down May 9, 2013 for a three month hiatus. On July 7, 2013 at San Diego Comic-Con, Jeff Davis announced that the second 12 episodes of Season 3 (Season 3b) would debut on January 6, 2014. Production on the final 12 episodes of the season began on July 29, 2013 with principle photography ending on December 19, 2013. Behind the Scenes We have details and photos from the set at our Behind the Scenes page. Wolf Watch Starting with Season 3(b), MTV will present Wolf Watch. The pre-recorded half-hour chat show will follow the initial broadcast of each episode. Jill Wagner will host the show which will feature cast members, celebrity fans, and others related to the show. In pre-publicity, MTV Official said it would be similar to Talking Dead, ''which follows new episodes of ''The Walking Dead. However, unlike that show, Wolf Watch is pre-recorded weeks in advance of airing. Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Teen Wolf